warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mothwing
Mothwing is a triangular-faced,Revealed in Midnight, pg 51 dappled,Revealed in Starlight, allegiances golden tabby she-cat with a long coat rippling with dark tabby stripes, and large amber eyes. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :Mothwing and her brother, Hawkfrost are announced at a Gathering by Leopardstar as newly appointed warriors. Everyone cheers for them, but some cats' uneasiness is sensed by Leafpaw. To calm the tension, Leopardstar proceeds to tell the warriors of the Gathering the truth about the two warriors in order to prevent rumors from spreading. She explains how six moons prior to this Gathering, a rogue cat named Sasha came to RiverClan with her two surviving kits, seeking help from the Clan cats. She was weakened by the birth of her kits and requested care for her kits and help with hunting. RiverClan was more than willing to accept her as a warrior, but Sasha left, and her kits Hawkpaw and Mothpaw chose to stay. After recollecting the story, the other Clans are shocked and outraged that a Clan has taken in a few rogues, but Leopardstar reminds ShadowClan that several of their Clanmates were once rogues themselves, and ThunderClan's leader, Firestar, was once a kittypet. Leopardstar then moves on to announce that Mothwing wishes to follow the path of a medicine cat instead, and has become Mudfur's apprentice. As the noise dies down, Mudfur expresses his confidence in his new apprentice, remarking on her talent, but intends to wait for a sign for StarClan for she was once a rogue. Once the sign is sent, Mudfur will take her to Mothermouth for the official medicine cat apprentice ceremony. After the Gathering, the mood appears to be good-humored despite the fuss over Hawkfrost and Mothwing. :At the half moon, Leafpaw and Cinderpelt meet up with Littlecloud and the RiverClan medicine cats. Leafpaw starts talking to Mothwing, but Mothwing looks at Leafpaw angrily, as if she were inferior to her. Mothwing apologizes to Leafpaw for her hostile looks. She explains that for a while, there was no sign making Mothwing the right choice for medicine cat. Mothwing thought that meant that StarClan had rejected her. Mudfur had told her to be patient, and Hawkfrost told her that she did not have to prove her loyalty to anyone but StarClan. He was right, for two dawns later, Mudfur found a moth's wing outside his den, and he interpreted it as an omen that Mothwing was to be the next medicine cat apprentice. She is now making the journey with the other medicine cats to become formally accepted as a medicine cat. After letting her feelings out, Mothwing becomes friendly with Leafpaw and over the course of the story, they develop a friendship. Once the medicine cats are settled by the Moonstone, Mudfur presents her to StarClan and the medicine cats start to share dreams with StarClan. The cats wake up and leave the Moonstone. Once outside of Mothermouth, Mothwing expresses her excitement to Leafpaw about the wonderful ceremony. :At the next Gathering, Leafpaw and Mothwing meet each other. Leafpaw attends reluctantly because she is very concerned about Squirrelpaw. Mothwing also seems to be bothered about something, but before she can explain, the leaders begin the Gathering. During the Gathering, Hawkfrost accuses WindClan of stealing prey. Mothwing immediately defends her brother but is silenced by Mudfur. She casts her mentor a glance that looks both angry and ashamed. The Clans then discuss how at least one cat from every Clan left for unknown reasons. Mothwing yowls in question at the meaning of their disappearance and why StarClan has not shown anything to her. After the Clan leaders dismiss the Gathering, Mothwing says good-bye to Leafpaw. ''Moonrise :After Leafpaw and Sorreltail had gotten chased by WindClan warriors, Mothwing fights them off revealing she was a warrior before she became a medicine cat. She is one of Leafpaw's closest friends. One day, when hunger drives Sorreltail to cross the RiverClan border, Hawkfrost finds her. When Mothwing appears, she tells Hawkfrost that this is no way to steal ThunderClan territory. Hawkfrost agrees that RiverClan should just take ThunderClan's territory little by little, just as Mothwing had said. Hawkfrost lets Sorreltail go, and she and Leafpaw leave. Mothwing follows them back, apologizing about what had happened. She said that that was the only way Hawkfrost would let Sorreltail go. Leafpaw thought Hawkfrost was so much like Tigerstar, and she asked Mothwing who her father was. Mothwing replies that Tigerstar was. When a RiverClan apprentice, Reedpaw, almost drowned, Mothwing panicked. Leafpaw ended up saving his life. She tells Mothwing not to feel so bad about panicking. Dawn :Mothwing is first mentioned when Leafpaw meets her mother Sasha while in captivity by Twolegs. Leafpaw assures Sasha that her kits are safe despite the destruction of the forest happening around them. Mothwing formally appears when the five cats that returned for the Great Journey arrive at the Great Rock with their leaders and medicine cats. Stormfur brings Mudfur, Mothwing and Hawkfrost with him. She tries to calm Mudfur down when he sees the Great Rock destroyed. After the leaders talk, Mothwing returns to her camp with the other RiverClan cats. ShadowClan also returns to their camp with the intention of leaving for somewhere else, leaving WindClan and ThunderClan to wait for the sign. :Some time later, Mothwing comes to ThunderClan camp, seeking help from Leafpaw. Mudfur is ill, and she needs help with treating him. Leafpaw tells Firestar and Cinderpelt, and Cinderpelt volunteers to assist her. Mothwing leads the two to Mudfur, who lays dying in his den. Mothwing tells Cinderpelt what she has treated him with, and Cinderpelt tells her that Mothwing has done everything right, and there is nothing else they can do. Mothwing can not stand to see her mentor suffer, and asks Cinderpelt to do something. Cinderpelt gives him poppy seeds and marigold to ease his suffering before StarClan comes and gets him. Mothwing and Leafpaw leave Mudfur with Cinderpelt and exit into the camp. Mothwing reports Mudfur's condition to Leopardstar. Leafpaw observes that Leopardstar looks unusually thin. Mothwing explains that Leopardstar wants the Clan to learn how to hunt different prey with the river at an extreme low, and she has no intention to leave unless Twolegs are found in their territory. Leafpaw hides her frustration towards Leopardstar's stubbornness by reassuring Mothwing that she is a great medicine cat, and Cinderpelt would have done nothing different from what Mothwing did to treat Mudfur. Hawkfrost overhears their conversation and tells Mothwing that both their parents shared the flaw of loyalty towards no one but themselves, and the two of them were unlike them in that sense. Hawkfrost assures Mothwing that the two of them will gain respect once they are the most powerful cats in the forest, leading Leafpaw to lose all trust in him. A short time later, RiverClan decides to join ThunderClan and WindClan in rescuing ShadowClan and leaving the forest together. ThunderClan is relieved that RiverClan joined them, so that they can travel safely, and together. The three other Clans work together to rescue ShadowClan out of their devistated camp. Mothwing and Squirrelpaw check to make sure everyone is out of the camp, as Hawkfrost tells her that they've done enough, and should get out. Mothwing snaps at Hawkfrost for pretending to be in charge. Hawkfrost snaps back that he will be in charge one day, making Squirrelpaw shiver, but she can't dwell on the thought since Brambleclaw orders Mothwing to flee and join Leafpaw in checking injuries. Mothwing leaves, telling her friends to hurry as she does. Once every cat escapes safely, Mothwing assists Littlecloud, Leafpaw, and Cody in treating injuries. :On the day of the journey, Stormfur delivers a message from RiverClan camp. His Clan has realized that they can not leave today, for Mudfur is dying. Frostfur and Speckletail are staying behind in the forest, and they offer to watch over him. Stormfur takes Firestar, Cinderpelt, Leafpaw, Runningnose, and the two ThunderClan leaders to RiverClan camp. Firestar offers the plan to Leopardstar, but she declines, since Mudfur is almost with StarClan. Cinderpelt, Leafpaw, and Runningnose enter the medicine cat den, and see Mothwing with her mentor. She tells Cinderpelt that she has made sure that he is not in any pain and there is nothing more anyone can do for him. As Mudfur takes his last breath, Mothwing cries in grief, not knowing how she can manage without her beloved mentor. Cinderpelt comforts her, but tells her to save her grieving for later. Mothwing agrees, and tells her Clan of the news. Outside the den, Leafpaw tells Mothwing that he is not far, but is in StarClan. Mothwing hopes that she is right. RiverClan prepare themselves to leave. Once they are ready, the cats say a final farewell to Speckletail, Frostfur, and two RiverClan elders: Shadepelt and Loudbelly. The cats return to ShadowClan and the rest of ThunderClan. It is not long after they arrive that Sasha shows herself. Mothwing and Hawkfrost bound over to her in excitment. Sasha tells the cats that she has seen what has happend to their homes, and wants Hawkfrost and Mothwing to leave the danger of the Clans. Leafpaw is horrified at the thought of her friend leaving the Clans, and tells her to stay with her Clanmates. Firestar tells Leafpaw that the decision is theirs, but he wants them to stay. Sasha asks if he really does, even though Tigerstar is their father. Firestar wants them to stay because their father was a great warrior, and all four of his children have inherited his courage. Leopardstar states that RiverClan needs all its warriors, and most especially their medicine cat. Dawnflower is shocked that Leopardstar would still accept them, for RiverClan and ShadowClan are just learning of their parentage. RiverClan admits that regardless, none of them have doubted either of their loyalty before. Hawkfrost and Mothwing gently decline Sasha's offer, since their loyalties are tied to their Clan. Dawnflower growls, and Sasha tells her that though Tigerstar never knew of these kits, he would have been proud. She remarks that RiverClan is lucky to have them. Sasha wishes her kits well, and leaves them, never to see them again. Starlight :She accidentally gave the elders water tainted by a dead rabbit when the Clans were settled by the lake, but she seems to have paid closer attention to her mistakes after the incident and has grown into a wise healer. It is thought that she only became a medicine cat because a moth's wing appeared outside of the den of her mentor, Mudfur, RiverClan's previous medicine cat. Mudfur took it to be a sign from StarClan. When Leafpool mentions it to her (after learning of Mothwing's disbelief in StarClan), Mothwing's eyes widen and says "That was-", but before she could finish, Cinderpelt called Leafpool. Twilight :Mothwing needs Leafpool's help to cure her Clanmates from a sickness brought by a few kits into the camp from a green sticky Twoleg fluid. She feels less self confident after the death of an elder named Ivytail. Despite her and Leafpool's best efforts, one of Dawnflower's kits, Tumblekit, dies. Sunset :Hawkfrost blackmails Mothwing into making up a prophecy against Stormfur and Brook by threatening to tell the whole of RiverClan the truth unless she does as he says. She, disappointed, tells Leopardstar that StarClan sent her a sign saying Brook and Stormfur were unwelcome in RiverClan. It is also revealed that Hawkfrost caught the moth and put its wing outside of Mudfur's den for Mothwing, so as to be able to threaten Mothwing into doing what he wants. Hawkfrost didn't tell Mothwing what he did until the next morning, thereby taking control of her and crushing her faith in StarClan. For a while Mothwing was afraid of Hawkfrost, but when he was killed, Mothwing had no need to worry about his blackmailing and threatening. Willowpaw is also apprenticed to Mothwing. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Jaypaw, wondering why he couldn't scent Mothwing in his dream among the other medicine cats, withdraws from his dream and searches her thoughts, seeing the ordinary dreams of a normal warrior, and suspects that she does not believe in StarClan. Afterwards, Jaypaw asks what Mothwing dreamed about, Leafpool says that a Medicine cat could choose if they will share their dreams. ''Dark River :When Hollypaw goes to the Island to see what is wrong with RiverClan, she warns her and Willowpaw not to be seen. She takes care of Hollypaw while she is staying with RiverClan on the Island. Also, Mothwing is seen treating one of Icewing's newborn kits that stepped in pine needles. Outcast :At the Moonpool gathering, Mothwing doesn't show up. Willowpaw explains that she is tending to an infected bee sting, but Jaypaw thinks it was just an excuse not to come to the Moonpool just because she doesn't believe in StarClan. Eclipse :When the medicine cats go to the Moonpool, Mothwing gives her apprentice her full medicine cat name, Willowshine, and is reluctant to do so,since she does not believe in StarClan. Long Shadows :Mothwing stays RiverClan's medicine cat. She starts to send Willowshine to the Moonpool by herself now that she is a full-fledged medicine cat. Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Mothwing is listed in the Alligances as the medicine cat. She is presumed to be caring for the sick cat in the RiverClan camp, which is later revealed to be Leopardstar. Fading Echoes :When Leopardstar dies, Mothwing and Mistyfoot are traveling to the Moonpool, so Mistyfoot can receive her nine lives and name. On their way back, they stop by the ThunderClan camp to report the news. Jayfeather wonders if Mothwing finally believed in StarClan, now that she had witnessed Mistystar's ceremony. When he does, he finds out that Mistystar woke up, and asks Mothwing why she hadn't been with her. Mothwing then tells Mistystar that she doesn't believe in StarClan. After this, Jayfeather still thinks that StarClan made the right choice in choosing her to be RiverClan's medicine cat. Night Whispers :Mothwing is heard, but not seen, when Dovepaw focuses her hearing on the RiverClan camp while waiting for Tigerheart. Mothwing is heard asking Willowshine if she made sure Pouncetail's bedding was fixed. :Mothwing is seen later in the book when she is escorted to the ThunderClan camp by Thornclaw and Spiderleg. She brakes away from the two warriors and says she could have found her own way there. Jayfeather decides they should talk down by the lake since his den is full of sick cats. Mothwing asks how Briarlight is and he says she has shaken off the infection. Jayfeather reminds himself not to fall into the old bonds of friendship with Mothwing. Once they reach the lake, she tells him that Willowshine told Mothwing that StarClan wants them to stop talking to the other medicine cats. She tries to reason with Jayfeather that he shouldn't listen to StarClan all the time and do what's best for his Clanmates. Mothwing is angered when Jayfeather refuses to listen to her and when he turns to leave she offers him herbs if he's desperate. Jayfeather bluntly declines the offer and Mothwing leaves without saying another word. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :When Rock talks about Mothwing, he says that she is a constant puzzle to StarClan, since she doesn't believe in it. But, StarClan allowed her to stay because they saw that she only had the welfare of her Clan at heart. :He tells how Hawkfrost had threatened to revealed the truth to RiverClan unless Mothwing made up fake prophecies and how StarClan couldn't warn Mothwing about the poisonous Twoleg fluid that ended up killing her Clanmates. Rock then explains how Willowpaw became Mothwing's apprentice and that she respects her mentor. Battles of the Clans :Mothwing does not make an appearance, but she is noted to be shown as the full medicine cat of RiverClan in the RiverClan facts. She is also mentioned as having made a trip to ThunderClan with Blackclaw. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series Return to the Clans :Mothwing, then Moth, is shown of the cover with her brothers, Hawk and Tadpole. :They are born during this book. Hawk, Moth, and Tadpole look for Ken while Sasha is hunting. They climb inside a house which floods. Tadpole tries to swim out of the water, but drowns. Sasha brings Hawk and Moth to live in RiverClan. Sasha stays for a bit, but when Leopardstar asks her to join the Clan, Sasha then decides that Clan life isn't for her, and leaves for her loner life. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :She, along with Jayfeather, Barkface and Littlecloud, measures the length of line of stones used for voting on each side of the stick. They come to the conclusion that the majority of cats voted for Firestar to lead all four Clans temporarily. Trivia *Mothwing has been mistakenly described with blue eyes.In ''Twilight, page 167 *She has SkyClan blood, because her grandmother, Leopardfoot, is Spottedleaf's sister.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 497 *She has ThunderClan blood, because her father, Tigerstar, was born in ThunderClan. *She has kittypet blood as her mother, Sasha was formerly a kittypet. Revealed in Into The Woods, page 4 . Character Pixels Family Members Father: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Mother: :Sasha:Revealed in Dawn, page 229 Brothers: :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Hawkfrost: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Half-Sister: :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Half-Brother: :Brambleclaw: Grandfather: :Pinestar:Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Grandmother: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetbriar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandfathers: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Grandmother: :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Aunts: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Willowpelt:Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Distant Great-Aunt: :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Half-Niece: :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Half-Nephews: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: Deceased, Residence Unknown Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail: :Graystripe: :Squirrelflight: Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Poppyfrost: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting Member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: Status Unknown :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit: Tree Quotes References Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Medicine Cats Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Mentors Category:Major Character Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters